Faking it
by marlex21
Summary: Hermione can't stand watching Ron and Lavender in their love bubble. When she takes her anger out on Harry, he comes up with a surprising idea. What would happen if she listened to love advices from her best friend?
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. I'm just trying to practise my English here ;)

Hermione Granger sat in her favourite chair with a huge book on her laps. She was moving her eyes across the lines trying her best not to lose her focus, but the harder she tried the more difficult it became. Eventually, she gave up. She took her eyes off her book and looked across the room. They were sitting right there immersed in their own world, all happy and fluffy.

'Can you please stop using this book in front of me?' Hermione asked, clearly irritated. Harry shut the potion book up and looked at her angry face.

'Can you please stop shouting at me when you are mad at someone else?' He snapped back not even looking at her.

'I am far from being mad!' She said putting her book aside and forcing him to look at her.

'Oh, please you have your emotions written all over your face.'

'And since when you are so thoughtful that you can see it so clearly?'

'Just stop looking at them every five seconds so maybe it won't be so obvious to me or everybody else in this room!'

'I'm not looking at anybody!'

'Right, you are staring.' He admitted with painful grimace on his face.

'Maybe, I'm but they should stop doing it in front of everybody, it's disgusting!' She admitted hotly.

'If you wouldn't be so wrap up about your feeling towards Ron you could see that the only person who cares about their behaviour is you!'

'I have no feelings for Ron!' She blushed furiously.

'Merlin, Hermione. How stupid do you think I am? Aren't they a reason for all of this McLaggen nonsense?'

'Oh, I have to admit it wasn't my brightest idea but give me a break I'm not used to such stupid games.'

'Just keep it simple! You know, what? You used a fish when you definitely should have used a shark' He said thoughtfully.

'Use a shark?' She snorted. 'Is this even a legit phrase? And who do you think the shark is?'

'I am.'

'What?' She looked at him not sure what he was talking about.

'Oh, come on. If you want to catch Ron's attention you should make out with me.'

'Harry, are you listening to yourself?'

'Just think for a while.' He started, apparently very excited with his new idea. 'He tends to be jealous about my life, it's bullshit of course, because my life is nothing more than a mess but if he thought I got you, he would want you instantly.'

'He had never wanted Cho for the record.'

'Yes, but he had never fancied her and as far as I'm concerned he fancies you but he's too stubborn to admit it.' He said not discouraged by doubt in her voice.

'And you think kissing you in public can change that?'

'Isn't it worth trying? You snogged McLaggen, you can as well snog me.'

'You realize that you just insulted me?' She asked still a bit ashamed of her previous behaviour.

'Oh, come on, you are the good girl, I know that, you know that.'

'Maybe I'm but I'm not a good kisser' She said, her chicks turning red instantly.

'When I last kissed a girl, she cried.' He said, laughing. 'I bet you can't beat that!'

'I feel like it's a very stupid idea. You are my best friend for God's sake how could I kiss you?'

'Just forget it's me. You can imagine it's Ron.' She frowned her brows. She didn't like his idea at all. 'Or Leonardo DiCaprio.'

'Leonardo DiCaprio?' She tried to laugh but she was a bit too nervous. 'Harry, come on we should just forget about this stupid idea.'

'Ok, whatever' He said shrugging. 'Just you know... erm... It's not like I'm trying to force you to kiss me. It was just for you and Ron' He added after a while not sure if she fully understood his intentions.

She just nodded, glancing one more time across the room. For a mere second she was sure Ron was looking at her too. He was smiling at her, wasn't he?

'Wait, it can sound stupid but if it works maybe it's worth trying.' She decided suddenly and moved toward him on the couch. They were now sitting arm to arm.

She looked at him not sure what she supposed to do next. Should she just touch his lips with hers? Should it look romantic or maybe even passionate to catch Ron's attention? Should she feel anything at all? She noticed that Harry lost his excited look and seemed to be very nervous. Nervousness. She felt it too. Her palms became sweaty. Her heart beat unlikely fast. She was sure her eyes were shining with panic.

Suddenly she felt warm touch on her right cheek. Harry put a strain of her hair behind her ear and slowly moved his face toward hers. Beyond everything else she was confused. Should she stop it? But before she did anything, Harry closed the distance between them. His lips on hers felt just warm and soft. She had thousands of thought speeding across her mind but before she managed to silence all of them it was over.

If she had any doubts about Ron's reaction, all of them had been gone in a second as he emerged in front of them almost instantly.

'Can you stop being such a drama queen?' He said angrily looking at Hermione with disbelief.

'What?' She asked, not fully aware of what was happening right in front of her.

'First you snogged McLaggen on that stupid party and now you forced Harry into kissing you in the middle of the very crowded common room. What are you trying to prove to me?'

'And why on Earth do you think it has anything to do with you?'

'Come on, you are just so jealous of me and Lavender that you are doing everything to get my attention. You can't really accept that I'm happy and you are a single.'

'I don't care about you and your little...'

'Hermione!' Harry put his hand on her shoulder, trying to calm her down.

'And if you have to know, I'm not a single any more. I'm with Harry now.'

'Oh, please' He said, bursting out laughing. 'I don't see Harry here is going to back up your made up story, right mate?'

'Actually, we are kind of together now... erm... we just need some more time to figure it out.'

'Blimey, you are covering for her.' He said, shaking his head. 'Or you just support her stupid idea of sabotaging my relationship. Either way I'm sick of it!'

Hermione looked at Harry with panic in her eyes. What's just happened?


	2. Chapter 2

In her wildest dreams Hermione couldn't have predicted how one kiss can change girl's life. After five years of being friends with Harry Potter, she got used to being in the very centre of every single person and creature's attention. But she definitely was not prepared for what was happening after her Friday evening kiss with Harry. Because people gone mad.

She had been asked about the kiss over and over again. How was it? Is he a good kisser? Did she enjoy it?

She couldn't understand why all of a sudden almost every girl in the castle wanted a detail from her very private issue but it wasn't the worst. Hearing congratulations from unknown people every five minutes wasn't the worst either. The worst was the fact that she was alone with all of this.

Ron stopped even noticing her presence, Ginny gave her short congrats and didn't seem to be willing to hear the whole story and Harry were nowhere to be found. She was alone all weekend and she had no idea what to think or do.

She tried to analyse her situation over and over again but she didn't know how to feel about all of this. How does it feel to kiss Harry Potter? Confusing and awkward at best? Why were strangers more excited about that kiss than she was?

Ms Pince forced Hermione to focused on her words when she tried to rush her out of the library for the third time. Eventually, Hermione cleaned up her safe place and left. She was about to come back to her dormitory but instead of turning left she climbed the stairs and found herself in front of the owlery.

'Here, you are.' Hermione said, noticing her best friend. Harry was sitting in the corner watching owls flying in and out. He didn't bother to greet her so after a moment of silence, which was a little too long to be comfortable, she sat next to him. 'I haven't seen you for a while.'

'Erm.. I was really busy lately.'

'You were really busy avoiding me indeed.' She agreed watching him carefully, but he was still too busy with observing owls to look at her.

'That's not the truth' He said, playing with his fingers. 'Or maybe it is.' He admitted after a while, taking a deep breath.

'I'm sorry.' They said at once.

'I really am, Hermione.' He said, shaking his head. 'I pushed you to kiss me so our best friend became jealous, it's sick and now everybody believes there's something going on between us.'

'Don't you dare to blame yourself. I should be smarter than some stupid teenage drama!'

'Damm it, you're my best friend and for once you needed help not I and what did I do? Did I give you a proper solution? Hell, no. I've just given you more problems.' He wanted to stay calm but he was so disgusted by his own behaviour that he started losing control. He had a strong need to punch something, anything to release his anger.

She had no answer to it. He indeed gave her a hard headache but she was too smart to put all blame on him. She gave him her consent. He didn't force her to kiss him. He just proposed it and she agreeded to it. The silence between them was tense but bearable. She wanted to break it but every time she opened her mouth to say something, words didn't come out.

'It will stop, eventually.' Harry said, rising suddenly. 'It always works like this. We will do our things and everybody will forget.' He offered her his hand to help her stand up.

'If we told Ron the truth, he would think I'm crazy.'

'So we don't tell him for a while.' He said, closing the door behind them.

* * *

The castle was decorated for upcoming Christmas overnight. Christmas Trees were placed in almost every corner, mistletoes were hanging all over the ceiling. Artificial snow was falling down and disappeared when someone tried to catch it. First year students were a little over excited about this beautiful view and Hermione was forced to escort some of them to their classes before they got lost wandering around and admiring breathtaking decorations.

Christmas was in the air. Hermione felt it too and it made her really miserable. She tried to transfer all her problems into unrequited feeling towards Ron but the truth was that the little girl inside her was craving to spend Christmas with her parents. Unfortunately, professor McGonagall informed her it was too dangerous for both her and her parents.

'Are you all packed up?' Hermione asked as Harry took place next to her in the common room.

'Yep.' He replied shorty. She wanted to ask him to stay in the castle but with Sirius' dead Harry lost the last piece of a real family and she was too aware of how hard this Christmas would be for him. Spending time in the Burrow could be the only way to draw his attention away from his sorrow.

'It's a schedule for you.' Hermione stated handing him a piece of parchment.

'And why do I need this?' He asked looking through it superficially.

'Because we are going to spend Christmas in the Burrow and all eyes will be on us. We need to play it right.'

'This is not how relationship works, Hermione.' He said, laughing.

'What are you laughing at?'

'Can I kiss you at 3:30 or only 4:00 as you planned?'

'We need to kiss if we want it to look real!'

'And you think doing it 3 times a day is good enough, huh?'

'This is not funny!'

'We should go with a flow.'

'And what exactly do you mean by that?'

'I will kiss you if I feel like it and you can kiss me sometimes too, you know. Considering I'm your super sexy, athletic, saving the world kind of boyfriend. Or should I say fake boyfriend?'

'Thanks for making it even harder for me.'

'Oh God, I got myself a girl with no sense of humour.'

'What are you doing?' She yelled, when he dropped her schedule into a fireplace.

'Don't be so tight up! Everything will be alright, Hermione. We are best friends, we can add some hand holding or other stupid stuff and it will be fine. I promise we will handle it just right.'


	3. Chapter 3

Snow was slowly falling outside the window. Hermione was watching snowflakes, which were dancing in the air. She was sitting in Ginny's bedroom, the one they were currently sharing, and tried her best to focus on anything. But she simply can't. It's been a week since they arrived at the Burrow and most of the time she spent alone in that room. It was easier. It was her safe place. The place in which she wasn't forced to play a girlfriend role. The role she chose to play for herself.

Harry was trying. He didn't push her to do anything, he didn't impose himself on her. He just was around ready to hold her hand or kiss her cheek whenever Ron was around. But it felt too awkward, too unnatural, too strange for her to bare it. She knew it was hard for him too but she had no idea how to make it easy.

Suddenly, Hermione stood up as she heard noises coming up from the living room and rushed down the stairs not sure what to expect.

'You knew I like her!' Hermione stepped into the kitchen and stood next to Ginny, who stopped her from entering the room.

'You have a girlfriend for God's sake!' Harry yelled.

'That's not a point! You took her just to show me you can! You don't even fancy her! Friends don't act like this!' Ron sounded hurt and betrayed.

'I didn't take her! She made her own decision. But you know what? Tell her how you feel about her and let her decide!'

'I'm not ready for this!'

'So let her be! Let her do what she wants as you are doing yourself. You are snogging Lavender right under her nose all the time!'

'So what?'

'Are you really that stupid? You would like to make out with another girl and have Hermione patiently wait until you will be ready for a serious relationship with her? She would be very stupid if she ever even considered it!'

'Yea, yea let yourself think I'm a bad guy here, but you know what she says when all of these girls ask her about kissing you? She says nothing. No words. Because she is doing it only to piss me off and she doesn't even enjoy it!'

Hermione entered the living room just in time to witness how her two best friends started to fight with each other bare handed. She was so shocked she wasn't able to make a move. She should have stopped them. She was aware of it but she was also a little to overwhelmed with everything she's just heard to think straight.

'Expelliarmus' Ginny cast the spell, making her brother flew over the sofa and landed hard on the floor.

'You shouldn't use magic outside Hogwart' Hermione said automatically.

'Oh, please. The Ministry is too stupid to track me down in this house. Too many grown up wizards around.'

'How much did you two hear?' Ron asked, picking himself up off the floor.

'Too much' Ginny answered with her wand still pointed at him.

Harry looked at Hermione with pain painted all over his face. He passed by her and left the room not saying a word.

Hermione fell on the armchair and closed her eyes. She needed to gather her thoughts and processed everything one more time. It was too much for her.

Ginny sat down next to her and tried to say something but she used all her power to cut her down. She didn't want to talk it over with her. It was between her and Ron and her had Harry. Harry.

She stood up rapidly, left the house and moved towards the back yard. Harry was standing in front of a big, old oak and threw snowballs in it with a little too much force. She stood nearby not sure if he didn't notice her presence for purpose or accidentally.

'Leave me alone!' Harry said, stretching his shoulder before the next throw.

'Harry, I just want to talk.' She said, tears shining in her eyes.

'Dammit, Hermione! LEAVE ME ALONE!' He bent down to collect more snow when another snowball hit him hard from behind.

'What the hell you two idiots are doing?' Ginny appeared between them out of nowhere. She was so pissed off she almost radiated her anger. 'Hermione, you are supposed to be the smart one! Are you really going to let them ruin their long time friendship?'

'Of course not!' Hermione said hotly. 'Ginny, please let me talk to Harry alone.'

'I don't want to talk to you right now.' Harry said, walking away. He was angry at her. Angry at Ron. Angry at himself and he didn't even realize why.

'Wait!' Hermione shouted, taking a step forward but Ginny blocked her immediately.

'Let me handle him.' The youngest Weasley said, looking at Hermione with unknown strength in her gaze. 'You should make things right with Ron first.'

* * *

'Firewhiskey?' Ron asked pulling the half empty bottle from the cabinet. Harry took the place behind the table and nodded. 'Mum would kill us if she found out' he smiled, pouring liquid into two glasses.

'Women are too complicated' Harry sighed.

'Yep, mate. They really are' he admitted.

'I'm sorry' Harry said, his eyes staring at the table. 'I shouldn't have got involved in all of this.'

'No, you were right. I am with Lavender for all wrong reasons. She's a nice girl, she deserves better. But I can't break up with her right now. I can't give Hermione that satisfaction.'

'Hermione and I...' Harry started but Ron stopped him.

'Whatever is going on between you and Hermione... I mean... you guys sort your stuff out.'

'Merlin, it's awful!' Harry emptied his glass and put it back down, caughting furiously.

'Dad always says that it should be. Otherwise, we would be screwed'

'He's probably right' Harry admitted.

'She's sitting there crying her eyes out, you know.' Ron said playing with his fingers.

'I guess I should go to her' Harry rose up from his sit. 'Are we good?'

'Yea, I'm done with this stupid drama. Bros over hoes'

'Always' Harry answered with a huge smile.

* * *

The living room was filled with dimmed light. Hermione was sitting on the couch, sobbing quietly. She tried her best to calm down but she can't sort things out even in her head.

'Are you okay?' Harry asked softly, sitting next to her.

'How can I be okay with all of this horrible mess?' She answered with another question. 'I ruined your friendship with Ron over nothing.'

'We've sorted things out already.'

'Just like that?'

'We are guys, Hermione. We do things just like that' He said. Watching her teary eyes made him feel uneasy. He had no idea how to handle a girl, let alone a crying one. 'How was your talk with Ron?'

'I was trying to tell him the truth, but...' She couldn't stop fresh tears from falling down her cheeks. 'But I just couldn't do this.'

'That's okay. You will tell him when you're ready.'

'How can I ever be ready for this confession? It's humiliating.'

'So we can tell everyone that things didn't work out between us. Don't worry about it right now.'

'Can we tell them later?'

'My lady, where's your Gryffindor bravery?'

'I know I shouldn't ask you for this, but can you be my fake boyfriend some more time, please?'

'What's the point? I don't see anybody here believes us anyway. We play it like a crap.'

'But I'm sure we can do it better! And You were obviously right about Ron. I know it's stupid but I don't want to give him the satisfaction.'

'Merlin, you two are so stubborn. Would you at least stop crying if I say yes?'

'I might.' she said, trying to smile through tears.

'Can you teach me something by the way?'

'What exactly?'

'How to handle a crying girl?'

'You are being really mean right now!'

'No, I'm serious. I have no idea about being a boyfriend stuff. If you want me to fake one, you can as well teach me how to be a good one. So what should I do?'

'Just hold me and let me cry on you shoulder.'

'Should I touch your hair or something?' He asked as he put his arm around her and she laid her head on his shoulder.

'I don't mind if you feel like this'

'Are you going to sneeze in my T-shirt?' She tried her best not to laugh. 'Ouch' he squeaked as she punched him.

'You're such a guy!'

'Erm... you wouldn't fake a relationship with me if I wasn't.'

'So we're doing this fo real now?'

'I guess we are.'


	4. Chapter 4

'I love my boyfriend.' Hermione said to her reflection. It was anything but convincing. She tried again and again but how can she convince anybody to believe in something she doesn't believe herself?

'I'm madly in love with Harry Potter.' Yet another confession escaped her mouth but it was her eyes which were saying the truth. And the truth was she was anything but in love with her raven- haired best friend.

She left the bathroom and joined Harry in the common room. He was writing his essay but as soon as she arrived he gave it up.

'Should we sit closer?' He asked when she took place on the other side of the couch. She shrugged but moved towards him. 'Someone is in a great mood, huh?'

'Oh, let me be!' She said clearly irritated.

'Hermione, I will tell you one more time, we don't have to do this.'

'You've already agreed!'

'That's not the point! The point is that this is too hard for you and you can't hide it.'

'I just... I'm really trying here!'

'I know but maybe it's not worth it. I'm sure you and Ron can be together without all this drama.'

'Let me remind you that this drama started with your not so brilliant idea!'

He had no answer to it. She was right. All of this madness wouldn't have started if he hadn't proposed her to kiss him. He took a deep breath. He hated himself for doing it to Ron. He should have told him the truth. It was stupid. What if Ron wouldn't be able to forgive him? Would he be understanding enough to see that he is doing this for his two best friends future happiness?

'I'm sorry, Harry.' Hermione said after a while. 'I shouldn't take my anger out on you all the time.'

'Well, it would be nice if you didn't.' He admitted.

'Can you hold me or something so we look cosy together?' She asked moving towards him a bit more. He put his arm around her and let her lean her head against his chest.

'One would think sitting like this would be more comfortable.' He said trying to stretch his muscles after a moment.

'Maybe when you really into someone it is.'

'I doubt it.'

'Why?'

'When I went on a date with Cho I was so stressed up that I couldn't even hold her hand or something. I was too nervous, too tense. Believe me it's much easier with you.'

'Because I'm not pretty?'

'What?'

'I think you heard me just right.'

'I just can't believe you've just said something this stupid.' He explained quickly. 'It's easier because you are my best friend and I'm sure you won't laugh at me when I do something that doesn't suit your expectations.' She just nodded. Maybe he was right. Maybe it's easier when emotions aren't involve. But if it's the easiest version how will look like the harder one? 'And for the record, I think you are really beautiful.'

* * *

January was snowy and freezing. Days were still short and dark and Spring seemed to be far, far away. Upcoming match between Ravenclaw and Gryffindor made Harry focuses on his team so Hermione had more time for herself and fewer opportunities to involve in her fake relationship.

'What are you doing here?' Harry asked as he landed on the stands next to Hermione.

'I'm a good girlfriend and I support my boyfriend's passion.' She stated, closing her book.

'By reading a book?'

'Oh, come on. You've been practising for almost three hours.'

'Go back to the castle, it's freezing here and we are far from being over.'

'If she's staying so am I.' She said looking towards Lavender.

'She's cheering for her boyfriend and you are bored.'

'Oh, please. Would you really like me to jump like an idiot and scream your name?'

'What's wrong with that?'

'What's not?'

'Why are you so stubborn?'

'I'm persistent at best.' She said, searching in her bag. 'And maybe I'm not the best cheerleader but I brought you some toasts as you started this before breakfast time.' She handed him a nice smelling package.

'Merlin, I'm starving!' He realized as he grabbed the food. She smiled.

'So am I a decent girlfriend after all?'

'You're the best!' He said, quickly brushed his lips with hers and jumped on the broom. 'BREAK IS OVER!' He announced flying towards the centre of the pitch.

* * *

Hermione tried her best not to stare at Ron and Lavender one more time but her eyes travelled from her essay to them involuntary.

They were sitting on the sofa quite casually. He was playing chess with Dean, his left hand entwined in Lavenders hair and she was leaning on him writing her essay on her laps.

Hermione couldn't be just mad at Ron as he was acting normal. He was not sucking into his girlfriend's face. He was not moving his hands across her body in a very inappropriate way. He was just hanging out with her.

She took a deep breath, trying to control her jealousy but she felt tears forming under her lids. She closed her eyes and count to ten, trying to relax. When she opened them she saw Harry crouching down in front of her.

'Are you alright?' He asked softly, taking her hand into his and squeezing it. She just nodded. He took out his wand and cast a spell. In a second a bouquet of red roses appeared in his hands. He smiled and gave it to Hermione. Some fourth-year girls sitting nearby squealed with excitement.

'For me?' Hermione asked clearly surprised. 'They are amazing, Harry. How did you learn this? It's really hard to make something over nothing.'

'I guess I just wanted to impress my girlfriend. It's not easy with this brain of yours.' He admitted not even trying to hide the pride from his voice.

'Oh, ekm thank you... that's really... nice of you.' She said confused. She felt many pairs of eyeballs watching them carefully.

'One would think I deserve a kiss.' He whispered, looking in her wise eyes. She got nervous. Kissing Harry was the hardest aspect of their fake relationship. She tried her best to avoid this as much as she can but apparently it wasn't one of her luckiest moments. She took a deep breath and leant down to join her lips with his. She entwined her fingers on his neck and closed her eyes.

She was surprised as nothing really happened. He just brushed his lips against her cheek and sat down next to her. She gave him a puzzled look.

'Relax, I was just joking.' She exhaled realizing she held her breath. 'I know you don't like this.'

'It's not like I... I mean... It's just confusing.'

'Confusing?'

'How could it not be? We are doing this for all the wrong reasons.' She said shuffling her roses from one hand to the other. 'And all of this people are staring at us, I just feel intimidated.'

'So you do this for people to stare but actually you don't like doing this because they're staring.' He said trying his best to understand her. 'Is this what you mean?'

'I mean' She started. 'I mean I know that if we were in this for real I would want to kiss you in private. I would want it to be an intimate moment between us not between us and the whole Gryffindor tower.'

'So you would like to have a relationship with all of this private moments but you fancy a guy who snog his girlfriend senseless in front of all his classmates?'

'He's not really like this.'

'Oh, he's exactly like this. So honestly, Hermione, I don't get it. Why do you fancy him after all?'

'Excuse me?'

'Just tell me one reason.'

'He's your best friend, how can you ask me something like this?'

'Right, he's my best friend and he's a good, caring, brave person with great sense of humour and I'm sure this is why he's your best friend too but why do you fancy him?'

'I...' She started but no more words came up. She glanced at Ron across the room and realized she had no idea why she fancied him at all.


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione was staring at the empty parchment rhythmically hitting the table with her quill. She needed just one reason. One reason. But she couldn't find any.

How could she not notice it earlier? If it was so obvious to Harry it should have been obvious to her as well. If she hadn't fancied Ron, she wouldn't have been so moved by his behaviour, right? If she hadn't fancied Ron, she wouldn't have been so jealous about him, right? But was she really jealous about him? Did she really want to be with him or maybe she was just craving for his attention. Was she really that shallow? Was she missing something?

He wasn't even nice for her. She cried because of him many times, too many times to accept it. Did she fancy him just because she saw an opportunity to change him into someone who will meet her expectations?

'What did this poor table do to you?' Harry asked sitting next to Hermione. She put her quill down in hurry and looked at him.

'Merlin, you froze pretty badly.' She noticed, taking his hand in hers. 'You should have used warming charm! Why are you so reckless? The game is in a week!'

'Believe me, I've used it more than once but it has finally worn off.' He said pulling his wand out of his packet. He cast the spell one more time but it didn't work.

'Can I try?' Hermione asked. He just nodded his head. But her charm didn't work either.

'I guess I'm a lost cause.' He said shrugging.

'You're just too frozen for a common spell.' She stated. 'So we will use a simple way.' She waved her wand and summoned a blanket. She wrapped it around Harry and sneaked under it next to him. He put his arm around her and made himself comfortable.

They didn't talk much. They were just sitting in comfortable silence watching cracking fireplace. Hermione wasn't use to it. She wasn't a kind of person who can stand lack of activity for more than five minutes. But to her surprise she managed to free her mind from all the problems she used to analyse over and over again. She was relaxed. It just felt good.

* * *

'How long are they going to continue this charade?' Ron wondered watching Harry and Hermione cuddling on the couch across the room.

'And why do you think this is a charade?' Ginny looked at her brother with a rosen eyebrow.

'Come on, it's so obvious they don't fancy each other!' He answered, clearly irritated. 'Who do they think they're fooling?'

'Honestly, Ronald Billius Weasley' She started. 'I'm sure they're fooling anybody but themselves.'

'What?'

'Oh, please! One day they will be telling their grandchildren how stupid they were playing a couple and not noticing the true feelings are involved.'

'You're wrong! Hermione will marry me one day!' Ron stated.

'It's too late for you.' She shrugged. 'You should have asked her out before she experienced being Harry's girlfriend. I'm sure you can't beat him right now.'

* * *

Harry looked pale and scared. He was staring at his empty plate not able to eat a thing. What if they loose? What if he tortured his teammates with countless training sessions for nothing? He looked across the table and met Ron's gaze. He was nervous as well but at least he was able to swallow some sausages. That's good. The keeper needs to be strong.

'Harry' Hermione's worried voice came to him as she gently touched his arm. 'Eat something, please.' He looked at her not really noticing her. 'Are you okay?'

'I'm fine.' He said shortly. He was going to leave but Hermione started to fill his plate with various things.

'You're not going to go until you eat something.'

'I have a game to play.'

'So you better start eating right now.' She smiled. 'And don't look at me like I killed your brother. I'm just taking care of you.'

'If you force me to eat anything, I will vomit.'

'You're the best seeker and the most dedicated captain this team can have. You'll win this game, I'm sure of it.' She said and kissed his cheek. 'And now one bite.' She placed a toast in front of his mouth.

'Merlin you're so stubborn.' He whined but took a bite. 'Ok, let's go and kick some asses, guys!'

'Come on, Harry!' Hermione whispered, clenching her fists. She was so concerned she didn't notice she was hurting her palms with her nails. Gryffindor leaded with only 20 points and she was almost sure Ron wasn't going to bare the pressure much longer.

She was watching Harry hoping he would catch the snitch anytime soon.

And finally he did.

She jumped and shouted for joy. She tried to rush down the stands as soon as possible but she stuck between other students.

Harry landed on the pitch and shook hands with his teammates. Hermione was slowly moving forward watching him carefully. Ginny jumped off her broom, hugged her captain and kissed his cheek enthusiastically, too enthusiastically for Hermione to like.

Shouldn't she celebrate this moment with her boyfriend rather than mine? Hermione wondered. Her heart skipped a bit as she realized what thought has just came through her mind. Of course, she can, he's just my fake boyfriend.

When she finally got to the pitch most of the players were moving towards locker room. Harry went along between Ron and Dean chatting cheerfully about the game. As he noticed Hermione he stopped and smiled brightly. She was going to jump on him and hug him tightly like she did numerous time before but all of a sudden she couldn't bring herself to make a move. She just stopped few inches from him considering her options with her stomach twisted.

But Harry couldn't realize what was going on in her head. He was so excited about the winning, he didn't notice her confusion. For the first time he put his hands on her waist and pulled her closer. She felt her breasts pressed against his chest separated only by their clothes. It was supposed to be a quick kiss. Just a short brush of lips like it was before. But she had no idea why she opened her mouth just a little and let their tongues collide. She was overwhelmed by this new experience, an unexpected shiver run through her body, his smell was all over in the air around her. Her heart beat faster and faster. She was sure he could feel it through their joined chests. Her face flushed. She took a deep breath as they finally parted. He gently touched her cheek and put a loose strain of her hair behind her ear. She smiled shyly.

'You were right, we won!' He said cheerfully. They won indeed but all of a sudden it didn't matter any longer. She's just kissed Harry Potter and for the first time she really liked it.


	6. Chapter 6

'I don't fancy Harry.' Hermione said slowly and clearly to her reflection. 'Under no circumstances I fancy my fake boyfriend.' She stated trying to believe in her own words.

What had happened to her? Was it even possible? She should be into Ron. She was doing all of this to catch his attention, to win him over Lavender, to make him confess his true feelings towards her. Harry was just her friend, best friend, honestly her brother almost. She didn't even like kissing him, at least not until yesterday.

Maybe she's just got carried away. They won the game, she was excited, he was looking way too hot and athletic in his Quidditch uniform. Stop. She can't describe her best friend as hot. He didn't look hot. Just athletic and handsome with this messy hair of his.

'Damn it, Hermione, you're smarter than this!' She yelled at her reflection and left the bathroom.

It was going to be a long day. She was about to attend the Prefects Meeting with House Heads to talk about school rules and new ideas. She usually enjoys this opportunity to share her suggestions and she was going to try reorganize Muggle Studies once again but she just felt today is not her day.

'Merlin, you have ketchup all over your face, have you ever consider washing your face after breakfast?' Hermione was annoyed. Couldn't he give her one damn reason why she should fancy him over Harry? I don't fancy Harry! She screamed to herself, trying to calm down and failing badly.

'Someone got off on the wrong foot.' Ron said, wiping his face with his sleeve.

'It's disgusting.' She said, moving toward the Portrait Hole. 'I wish Lavender taught you some good manners.'

'It's a little to late for this.'

'It's never too late to make some good changes.'

'I mean it's too late for Lavender.' He said as they climbed another stairs. 'We broke up last night.'

'Oh, I'm sorry.' She was confused. 'I didn't know.'

'Yeah, like always you were right and I was wrong.' He said, taking deep breath. 'Lavender and I weren't meant to be.'

He surprised her with this confession. She looked at him but didn't say a word. Shouldn't she be happy? She got what she's wanted, right? But joy was the last thing she could experience right now. This was not what she once imagined would have happened if Ron and Lavender had broken up.

'So now you and Harry can stop your nonsense, you have nothing more to prove to me.' He said after a while making her blood boil.

'My relationship with Harry has nothing to do with you.' She was glad they almost reached their destination.

'Seriously? Do you really think I'm going to believe it?'

'Honestly, I don't care what you believe any more.' She said, turning towards the door. He grabbed her arm when she was going to enter the class.

'He's not the one for you.' He said, looking her in the eyes. 'You are too smart to not know it. Please, Hermione. I'm a thick prat but I've already learnt my lesson.'

* * *

Hermione and Ron entered the common room together. She looked around and noticed Harry and Ginny chatting cheerfully by the fireplace. He was smiling. He was happy. He was smiling and happy with another girl. Really pretty girl, who shared his interest in Quidditch and was obsessively into him for a long time. And she had Ron who almost told her he was into her. Everything seemed to move into right direction. But why all of a sudden she had to feel so bad about it?

'Hey you!' She said, trying to catch Harry's attention. He smiled at her and let her kiss himself before she took place next to him.

'I missed you today.' He said and put his arm around her. She relaxed against his body and rested her head on his shoulder. Did he say it because he meant it? Or maybe he was just playing his role?

'We've spent hours talking about boring school stuff.' Ron said rolling his eyes. He tried his best not to get angry at his best friends. They mastered playing a couple to the degree he couldn't accept. 'I hate prefect's meetings.'

'So I got something to cheer you up.'

'What's that?' He asked as Ginny handed him a red envelope. She encouraged him to open it.

'It's invitation for Valentine's party, which I'm hosting in the Room of Requirement next Saturday.'

'That's really stupid.' Ron commented, opening his envelope. Small, shimmering hearts popped out of it and flew in the air.

'It's the hottest event Hogwart's had in a long time. Everyone wishes for an invitation.'

'Really? So if it's so wanted, why on earth are you giving it to me?'

'Because you are in the team, stupid moron. And you are my brother.' She said like she was explaining to five years old that one plus one gives two. 'Oh, and how could I not invite the more beautiful part of the golden couple.' She said theatrically. 'Hermione, here's yours.' She handed her a red envelope as well.

'Umh, thanks Ginny.'

'So you are inviting Hermione without her boyfriend?' Ron asked dumb folded.

'I've already invited Harry.' She said, smiling. Harry lifted his enveloped and waved it.

'Mate, don't tell me you are supporting this stupid idea!'

'You don't like this only because you don't have a girlfriend any more and you know that you will struggle to find a date.' Ginny said before Harry opened his mouth. 'But don't worry! There'll be enough lonely girls impatiently waiting for someone to take care of them.'

'Harry and I are ditching it for sure!'

'Sorry, mate' Harry started. 'But it's Valentine's day and I'm taking my girlfriend to the party weather you like it or not.'

* * *

'Do you really want to go to that party with me?' Hermione asked curiously as she and Harry were left alone.

'It would be a nice end for us, wouldn't it?'

'What do you mean?'

'Oh, come on. Ron and Lavender broke up, there's no point in taking our fake relationship any further. We need to end this soon.'

'So you want to break up in Valentine's day.' She said a little surprised of how disappointed she suddenly felt.

'No, I want to take you to that party and have fun. We will break up later.'

'So, we still have like two weeks.' She said more to herself than to him.

'We can break up right now if you want.' He said, noticing her confusion.

'No, I don't!' She said hotly.

'But maybe we should so you will have a chance to go to that thing with Ron.'

'So you don't really care whether you and I go together or not.' She sounded way to angry for her to like it but she couldn't control it.

'That's not the point, I just want you to be happy.'

'So who do you really want to take then?' She asked before she was able to hold herself off.

'Nobody, I want to go with you!'

'Seriously?'

'Of course, Hermione. You should have already noticed that I'm not good with flirting and stuff. It's one thing to ask girl out but spending a whole evening with one is another story. Girls expect that I will know how to treat them, how to make them laugh, how to take an initiative but how do I suppose to know all of that? How would I know what a girl want me to do?'

'You are really sweet, Harry.' She said, smiling at him. How could she not notice earlier how amazing he was? 'And for the record you treat me right. More than right. You treat me exactly like every teenage girl would love to be treated by her boyfriend.'

'Really?'

'Yes, really' She said, looking him in the eyes. Her heart went crazy one more time. What was he doing to her?

'Ron is a lucky guy.' Harry whispered after a while. 'You are a real treasure so please don't ever let him mistreat you. You deserve greatness.'


	7. Chapter 7

'Professor, you wanted to see me.' Hermione said as she entered McGonagall's office.

'Yes, indeed. I'm glad you manage to join me so quickly.'

'Did something happened?'

'We need to discuss a very delicate subject. Sit down, please.' Hermione took a sit in front of her House Head. She looked at her table. It was cover with newspapers. Very specific newspapers. She was embarrassed and confused. Is professor McGonagall going to talk to her about her love life?

'I imagine you realize that your relationship with Mr Potter is a very public issue.' She stated, watching her student carefully.

'I've never intended it to be, but I guess we should have predicted it.' But they didn't. She didn't. She had never imagined it would have gone so far.

'I assume you are smart enough to be aware of danger coming along with this.'

'I dare to think I've always been a target as I was close to Harry ever since he entered magical world. Being muggle born witch doesn't do me any favour, either.'

'No, it doesn't.' She admitted. 'But I invited you here because I would like to talk to you about your parents.'

'Did something happen to them?' She asked holding her breath.

'They're safe for now.' She reassured her. 'But I think we should take some further steps to provide their safety. I think Fidelius Charm can be useful here if you don't mind of course.'

'That would be brilliant! Professor, I'm really grateful that you suggested it.' Hermione was really touched. 'I was thinking about different ways to make sure they're safe during this madness, but I...' McGonagall silenced her with a wave of her hand.

'I shouldn't tell you this but it was Mr Potter's idea. To be honest, I'm really glad that from all the students here he chose you to be the closest to his heart. After everything, he went through he deserves someone strong and caring next to him, someone rose up in a loving environment, who can show him how a healthy relationship works.'

Hermione nodded her head. He really deserves all of it.

She left McGonagall's office felling so guilty that it was hardly bearable. Was she really so egocentric? Was she using Harry, playing with his feelings, misleading him and taking advantage on his pure heart?

It was Harry after all. Her best friend, she was sure he treated her just like a sister. Just like a sister. Was it even possible that he had any romantic feelings for her?

She just wasn't his type. She wasn't as beautiful and athletic as Cho and she definitely wasn't like Ginny, who became one of the hottest girls in Hogwart. He just couldn't fancy her. It was Harry after all. The boy who lived, the quidditch captain, the head of a DA.

No, she was wrong and she knew him too much to deceive herself. Deep inside he was neither of above. He was a parentless, pure boy, who lost too much in his short life.

Hermione came back to the common room with a heavy head. She spotted Harry, who was playing chess with Ron and not thinking twice she joined them.

'Hi' She greeted them, sat down next to Harry, kissed his cheek and placed her head on his shoulder. He put his arm around her and pull her closer.

'Are you ok?' He asked, not even trying to pretend that he was still focused on the chessboard. He cared about her. He cared about her so much, he was ready to ditched Ron in a blink of an eye. He'd never done it before. How could she ignore this change? How could she not notice it? Was she really so blind that she couldn't see what's right under her nose?

* * *

'Are you going to break up with me?'

'What?' Hermione asked clearly surprised.

'Do you want to end our fake thing?'

'Why are you suggesting something like this?

'Because we have expiration date, don't we? And you're acting a bit weird right now,'

'I just... ' She stopped, looked around and opened the closest door. They entered the small cupboard. It was a dusty place with broken stuff all over it. Should she just ask him? Can she do it? Can she push him to reveal his true feelings? Are there any feelings here at all?

'Hermione' He said, when the door closed and he leant his back against it.

'Just kiss me.' She ordered placing her palms on his chest. 'Just kiss me!' She repeated when he stood motionless. As he did nothing, she brushed her lips against his impatiently. Her fingers slowly moved to his neck and dove into his messy hair. He didn't push her back but he didn't involve himself either.

'What are we doing here?' He asked as soon as she took a step back. 'What do you want from me?'

'I've just told you.' She said hotly. 'I want you to kiss me. I want you to stop holding yourself back. I want you to touch me like we were in this for real.'

'Hermione, please' He said, trying to take a step back, but there was no place to go, no place to hide.

He placed his hands on her waist and pulled her closer. Breath in and breath out. Her chest was moving against his chest when he moved and pressed her against the wall. He traced along her tight and rose her up. She crossed her legs over his waist making herself comfortable and moved her fingers up and down his neck.

She slowly closed her eyes, leaning to kiss him but when she opened them up again she was looking at the fireplace in the common room.

'What's the time?' She asked stirring a little. It was just a dream. Just a dream. She tried to hide her disappointment when she realized what's the reality and what's not.

'It's almost 4 am.' Harry answered watching her sleepy moves. She lifted her head, looked around the room and made herself comfortable against his body once again.

'Why didn't you wake me?'

'I don't know' He said moving his fingers along her arm. 'You just looked so peaceful... Erm... It just seemed right thing to do.' He explained slowly.

'It's after midnight so it's Valentine's Day and...' He started after a moment of silence but struggled to finish the sentence.

And this is it. The last day of our fake relationship. She didn't dare to say it out loud but all of a sudden she felt pretty miserable.

'And I have something for you.' He put a small box from his pocket.

'What is this?' She asked surprised. He gave her the box and encouraged her to open it. 'It's beautiful.' She took a bracelet and with shaking hands placed it over her wrist.

'It looks good on you.'

'Thanks' She mumbled, watching small charms hanging from the bracelet. There were couple of them: a golden snitch, a book, a cat which looks a lot like Crookshanks and a small H letter. 'I have nothing for you.'

'Don't worry, I'm just happy to see you smiling.' He said, making her heart skipped a beat. She turned her head and gently kissed his lips. 'But kissing is nice as well.' He added with a goofy smile.

'Harry?'

'Mhmm'

'Is this bad that I wish we had all of this for real?'

'You will have all of this for real, Hermione.' He said looking at the darkness behind the window. 'And even more than this with someone who you really, really like.'

'But what if...' She started but he interrupted her.

'It's really late. Should we go upstairs?'

'We definitely should.' She answered but didn't make any move. 'But can we stay like this for five more minutes as it's our last day and I just...'

'We can' He said kissing the top of her head. 'We can.'


	8. Chapter 8

Ginny was sitting on the edge of the bathtub, looking at Hermione suspiciously while she was putting her make up on, wondering how to properly use various products.

'And where exactly did you get all of this?' Ginny asked, taking one of Hermione's lipsticks.

'My mum.' She answered shortly, trying to maintain her focus. It was a lot harder than she expected it to be.

'You should have got yourself a magical set.' Ginny said watching her efforts. 'I guess it's much easier to use.'

'Maybe I should have indeed.' Hermione took a deep breath.

'Remind me, why are you doing this?'

'I want to look nice at the party.' She tried to sound casually. 'Girls do such a thing, right?'

'Oh, right.' She frowned. 'But you've never seemed to care about it.'

'Well, I do now.' She stated but she knew Ginny too good to expect her to give up her hearing. 'For my boyfriend.' She added blushing slightly. Ginny giggled.

'And since when did you refer to Harry as your boyfriend?'

'Since he became one.' Hermione was aware that Ginny has never truly believed in their act but it didn't matter any longer. She wasn't really fooling Ginny or Ron or whole the castle, McGonagall included. She was fooling herself believing she and Harry could play a couple for two months and not develop any romantic feelings towards each other. She wasn't able to fool herself any longer. She was falling for her best friend and she wanted to do something about it tonight. She just wasn't sure if she would be brave enough to make a proper move.

* * *

'Hermione, we can stop now.' Harry said, breaking their passionate kiss and trying to catch his breath. He was sitting on the couch in the Room of Requirement with Hermione on his laps. The party was officially over, the light was dimmed and the decorations looked even more romantic than during the event.

'What?' She mumbled looking at him with sparks in her eyes.

'Everybody left, we don't have to do this any more.' He said when she started kissing his neck gently. 'Hermione...' He tried once more as she didn't answer.

'Stop talking.' She whispered, sliding her hands underneath his shirt and slowly moving her fingers across his abs. He could feel the tension building up in his body.

'Why are you doing this?' He asked using all of his will to gather his thoughts. Sweet scent of her body lotion made it hard for him to keep his hands away. Her skin must be so soft, so nice to touch.

'Because you are my boyfriend.'

'Fake boyfriend.' He noticed but she didn't seem to care. 'Whoa, whoa!' He grabbed her wrists when she started unbuckling his belt. 'Look at me!' He said much softer than he intended. 'Please, tell me what's going on.'

'I don't know.' She admitted, doing her best to keep looking in his eyes. Was she so emotional because it was literally their last moments as a couple? Was she trying to make it memorable? Was she trying to show him something she couldn't bring herself to verbalize?

'Did you took some kind of potion to help yourself fake feelings for me tonight?'

'What? Merlin, no! I wouldn't do such a thing to you or to myself.' Why on Earth did he suggest something like this? Didn't he notice she became quite fond of being physically close to him a while ago?

'Good' He said with relief. 'Are you mad at Ron, then?'

'No, I'm perfectly good with Ron.'

'But he was all available tonight and you didn't even look at him.'

'Harry, he thought we are together. He may be a jealous guy but he wouldn't dare to try to steal his best friend's girlfriend.'

'We both know he didn't believe us from the very beginning. Besides, I told him the truth before the party.' Harry confessed, looking away.

'You told him what exactly?' She asked, holding her breath.

'Everything basically, I told him I came up with this stupid idea because I was tired of your behaviour. I told him it was supposed to be one kiss but we took it all too far because he pushed us to it. I told him you have no feelings for me and if he wanted to step in tonight would be the night. But all of a sudden you don't seem to care. Are you trying to punish him?'

'No, I don't!' She said hotly.

'Because if you do, please stop. Give him a chance, give yourself a chance to figure it out with him. He is interested I can guarantee you this.'

'That's not the point.'

'So what is?' He said putting his hands on her shoulders. 'You can tell me anything, you know that, don't you?'

'I know and I'm grateful for that but this is really complicated.'

'Oh, come on. Is it sex related? Are you afraid that Ron did it with Lavender and you are a virgin? Wait, were you about to shag me tonight to gain some experience?'

'Harry!' She yelled, blushing furiously.

'Oh, it flatters me a lot but you do realize it's a very, very stupid idea, right?' He tried to joke but seeing panic building up in her eyes he quickly realized he failed pretty badly.

'You don't understand anything!'

'And what am I supposed to understand?'

'I just... Being with you' She started but she hesitated for a moment. 'It was very hard at the beginning and it cost me a lot to learn how to handle it but... Right now you and me just feel so good. And don't you dare to tell me it was all fake because it wasn't. I can't believe it was. You were so kind for me, so loving, so caring. I have never felt so important for anybody in my entire life. It wasn't all fake it wasn't all well planned. How could it be?'

'Hermione' There were so many things he wanted to tell her but he promised himself he would be smarter than this. It was Valentine's Day, The Break up day and it was obvious that after two months of playing a couple it could be emotional. 'You got used to me and it was indeed very nice few weeks but you are in love with my best friend and we do all of this to bring you two together.'

'But what if we brought us two together instead? I don't want to break up with you! And I don't want our relationship to be fake any more. I want you, all of you for real.'


	9. Chapter 9

The news spread across the castle in a heartbeat. The Golden Couple broke up. How did it happen? Why did it happen? What was going on between two best friends that they weren't able to look at each other? There were theories. Multiple different theories passed round the castle, repeated, changed and passed round again.

'I have to admit.' Ron started, catching his best friend right after their training. 'You two played it brilliantly.'

'What?'

'Your break up of course!' He said with excitement in his voice. 'It's a masterpiece. Did you plan it from the beginning?'

'I suppose' He answered with a grimace on his face. Bullshit. Nothing went as they had planned. Everything went wrong. Everything was messed up.

'How long do you think I should wait until I start things with her?'

'It's not my business any more.' He said as he entered the castle, pushing the door much harder than necessarily. 'It's up to you two to sort your stuff out.'

'Right, but did she tell you something about… ekh… you know… me?'

'She said nothing.' He lied.

'Ok, so what do you think?'

'What do I think? I think both of us should leave her alone and let her figure out what on Earth does she really want.'

Ron stopped and looked at Harry with surprise. Did something really happen between his two best friends? No, it wasn't possible. Harry told him everything right before the Valentine's Party and they broke things off that night. What could have happened to make him so angry?

They continued their walk to the common room in complete silence. Ron was trying to figure out how to start a conversation again but he failed. Something was wrong but how can he find out what exactly? Could he just talk to Hermione? Could he just ask her? It wouldn't be hard one day but she was really hard to find these days. As they passed the Fat Lady he looked around the room but she just wasn't there. He wasn't surprised. She was never around any more.

'Do you have any idea when she hides?'

'There's an empty classroom on the fifth floor, next to this statue of wizard with a globe in his hand.' He said wondering if she would be very mad at him for revealing her safe place. Did it even matter now? 'I guess she can be there but you can check the library as well.'

'Thanks, mate.' He said a bit off the track as he noticed pain in Harry's eyes. Was he really hurt by all of this? Was it possible that he had a genuine feelings for Hermione? And what would it mean for their friendship? 'Do you mind if I go and look for her?'

'Go' Harry said, forcing a smile.' Find her and make her happy. She deserves it and so do you.'

'Ekm... thanks, mate.' He answered surprised by the sudden change in Harry's attitude. 'I'll do my best.'

Ron found the classroom in less than ten minutes. He has never noticed this door earlier although he passed this corridor almost every day. He stopped right in front of the entrance and hesitated. Was he doing the right think? What was he going to tell her? Should he prepare his speech before? Should he back off for a little longer or maybe he waited too long to make his move?

'Be brave! You're the lion after all!' He whispered to himself and put his hand on the handle. Was she even there?

'Hey, you!' Ron said noticing Hermione who was sitting on the pillow in the back of the room.

'Hey' She answered, looking at him with her sad, teary eyes. He took a place next to her and look ahead.

'You hide yourself pretty good. If it wasn't for Harry, I would have never found you.' He admitted, trying to pretend that he didn't hear her sniffing.

'Maybe it would be better that way.'

'Blimey, Hermione. Harry told me everything, you don't have to play your role any more.'

'I'm not playing anything right now, I just need some space.' Why he couldn't just leave her alone?

'Come on, I'm not going to tease you about this stupid idea you and Harry had. I know I tend to be thick but I want to do the right thing now.' He wanted to be sincere with her. He realized he hurt her feelings snogging around with Lavender, but it was over. He was more mature now.

'It may be a little too late, Ronald.'

'Are you trying to punish me or give me a lesson?' He wondered. What was it all about? 'Please, stop crying.'

'I can't!' She said louder than she intended. 'I can't stop crying, ok?'

'And for the record why are you crying right now?'

'Because he dumped me.'

'What? Who?'

'Harry!' She said, fresh tears running down her cheeks.

'But he said it wasn't for real.'

'Because it wasn't' She agreeded. 'But it's just... It's just felt like it was.'

* * *

'Harry' Hermione whispered, shaking his arm. 'Harry, please wake up!'

'What's going on?' He asked awaking from his dream. He was looking in the darkness with eyes half open. She handed him his glasses.

'Can we talk?'

'What's the time?'

'I don't know, about 2 am I think.' She said surprised with his question.

'2 am' He repeated, shaking his head. 'What's happened?'

'Nothing, I just want to talk to you.'

'At 2 am?'

'You've been avoiding me lately.' She accused him.

'Hermione, we can talk in the morning.'

'I miss you Harry.' She said, nervously playing with her fingers.

'I promised you we will be friends again and that haven't changed, just give me a week or two to take a breath from all this madness.'

'I want to kiss you.' She revealed. She had enough. She was determined to do something, anything to make things right.

'Hermione, stop!' He pulled back but she didn't move.

'All I can think about is kissing you.' She admitted, placing her hand on his arm. He looked her in the eyes. Even in the darkness, they were shining with tears. He tried his best not to hug her but he failed. Her trembling body pressed against his, he felt her tears falling on his bare skin.

'Shh' He mumbled, moving his fingers across her back. 'Everything will be fine.' He kept repeating over and over again.

'And how do you know that?' She asked eventually, sniffing.

'I just do.'

'You must think I'm insane after all of this.'

'Oh, I've known you're insane from the beginning. You befriended me. Sane people wouldn't do this.' He smiled.

'Harry, are we ever going to be normal after everything I put you through?' She asked, gathering all her willpower to free herself from his safe embrace.

He shrugged. What does it even mean? They looked each other in the eyes for a while.

'I want it to.' He gave up eventually.

'What?'

'I want to kiss you too.' He said and so he did.

* * *

The end.

Thanks a lot to all of you for taking your time to read my little story. I wouldn't have dreamt so many people would ever read it.


End file.
